The End of Spyro 12: The Ultimate Sacrifice
by Sonicspeed258
Summary: "The last enemy to be defeated is Death." The purple dragon rises after 300 years to battle his greatest foe once more. The final battle between Light and Dark emerges again as Spyro is forced to choose, the world or his life. This is it...The End of Spyro.
Chapter 101

He will rise again

It had been 300 years since the fateful battle in the Centre of the World. Death had slaughter hundreds of innocent people and it was still hard to name everyone who had died. But no one had forgotten the Death of the Skylanders.

The Ruins was now a graveyard for the Skylanders who had died from Death's wrath. The Core of Light stood as a monument to them in the centre of all the gravestones, left untouched by the forces of the Darkness because none would want to come out of hiding because of Death's watchful eye.

The Skylands was now a depressing sight because it was always raining from the carbon coming off the dead. The Dragon Realms were gone because Death burnt it all away. Woodburrow just kept burning and Cloudcracker Prison held the few people who had tried to fight against Death.

But even in the darkest of times, hope was never too far away.

The Core of the World still shone brightly as a reminder that Spyro was still living. That one day he will rise out of the crystallised home and take on Death once again in a battle for the World. Even now some of the residents of the World had settled down in the Centre of the World and were waiting for their hero to rise.

Their wait was over.

An old dragon that was acting as a leader for the group sat down by the statue and saw something peculiar happening. A being was rising up from the Core and coming back into the world.

"He's coming back!"

Spyro's body stiffened as he rose from the Core of the World. He looked at the shrine which had a handful of inhabitants. He felt his back and his head and found it was fully healed.

The old dragon came over to him. "Hello Spyro. It's been a while."

"Sorry, do I know you?" Spyro tried to place the old dragon somewhere. "If so I must have been in there longer than I thought."

"So you don't recognise Malefor's most loyal servant?" The old dragon smiled. "Obviously you have been out a long time."

"Dread?" Spyro looked at him. "My god you've changed a lot."

Dread had gone from his bright blue scales to a light grey. He was a lot thinner than before and seemed extremely tired. "You haven't changed one bit. Still as young as when you first fought me."

Spyro looked around at the people. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be guarding Hell like you agreed to?"

"We're all hiding in fear of Death." Dread frowned. "I need to show you something." He flew up through the volcano and Spyro followed.

The rain batter against Spyro's body as he came to the rim of the hollow mountain. His face turned to one of horror as he saw what the Skylands and the Dragon Realms had become. "Where's the Ruins?"

Dread pointed to the graveyard. Spyro went over there and saw the graves of his friends. Of his family.

And of Cynder.

Spyro stopped at her gravestone and broke down in tears. The one thing that kept him going for so long had gone. He felt lost in a spiral of sadness and depression. He could believe that his life as he knew it was over.

Spyro made his way to the Core of Light that was torn open. He saw the Destiny's Caller and the Deathstick was gone.

Dread landed onto the Ruins. "I've failed." Spyro cried out. "Death has two of the staffs and I can't charge the Fang without it. Now my previous life is gone and the one person I loved more than any other is dead. I don't know why I was released."

"I think I know why." Dread bowed his head. "Everyone needs you more than ever. We have waited 300 years for you to return while Death watched from the shadows, claiming anyone who dared to try and find food. We need you Spyro."

A brilliant flash of Light came from the Core. Starstrike stepped out and smiled at the young dragon. "Dread is right Spyro, for once. Death has reigned for too long. The residents of Skylands and the Dragon Realms long for Death's defeat."

"How will I kill him without the charged Fang?" Spyro wiped away the tears on his face. "Death has the Destiny's Caller."

"Simple, he doesn't know you've returned." Starstrike smiled. "Death won't expect you. Currently he is watching for victims to claim. I expect an attack on the Underworld will go unnoticed by him."

Spyro sighed. "Alright, let's do this."

Chapter 102

Back for more

Spyro found T-Bone fallen apart at the door. His skull turned towards him. "Do I know you? You look familiar but I can't place you. Maybe it's because everyone looks taller."

"I can't imagine why." Spyro opened the door and headed down.

The dark place that everyone who wasn't good enough to get to the Heavens but not evil enough to get into Hell felt aimless without a good leader. Spyro saw so many faces he recognised from his travels. It only made him more determined to kill Death.

Spyro made his way to the Castle of the Darkness. The smell of dead people and bad memories filled his nostrils and mind. Spyro got to the Castle which now had a skull imprinted on the front.

He knock on the door. "Passcode?"

"Open." Spyro said sarcastically.

The door opened to Spyro's surprise. The form of Hex stood in the doorway. "Spyro? You're alive?"

"I didn't expect to see you here." Spyro smiled. "Why are you guarding Death's castle? Shouldn't you be in the Heavens?"

"I couldn't redeem myself fully." Hex sighed. "So who did you find up there?"

"Dread and Starstrike." Spyro walked in. "Anyone you think I should find still living?"

"Flashwing." Hex walked with Spyro until they found the staff room. "She flew off before Death killed her. How long has it been? It feels like an eternity."

"300 years." Spyro tried to peek through the door. "Death's in there. You go and resume what you were doing. I'll do my best to avenge all of you."

Hex smiled as she went back to the door. Spyro studied what was going on inside the room.

"I told you, there were reports of a white dragon in the Ruins." A gravelly voice came from a monitor. "It must have been Starstrike. But why would he have come down from the Heavens?"

"Strange things have been happening." Death frowned. "I sense hope. Something that I have not seen in ages. The last time it had plagued this world was three centuries ago."

Spyro slipped into the room and looked at the monitor. An old dragon with dull red scales was on the screen. Spyro recognised him as Harfinate.

"We must attack the God before he flees." Harfinate growled. "This will be a missed opportunity."

"Too bad." Spyro leapt at Death and tore at his skull. Death was too surprised to defend himself. Harfinate's jaw dropped.

Death threw Spyro off and turned to face him. "That's why hope has returned. Because the small dragon that cheated me has risen again. 300 hundred years I have waited and now I finally get to kill you."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Spyro slammed into Death who turned and tried to stab Spyro with the scythe. Death felt ashamed at the edge being blunter than it should be but it would still do the job. He hungered for Spyro's soul, the one which he almost had in his grasp once before.

The purple dragon blew out a Black Hole and all the items in the room began to get sucked in. Spyro hadn't used that breath before and he could see why.

The Destiny's Caller flew into Spyro's grasp. He grabbed the Deathstick and flew out the window back to the Ruins.

"FIND HIM!" Death screamed to Harfinate. "I WANT HIS BLOOD SPILT ONTO THE STONE BEFORE HE RUINS EVERTHING! GO!"

"Yes sir." Harfinate turned off his monitor. Death slammed his hands onto the broken window.

"Mark my words Spyro the Dragon, I will not stop until your corpse lies at me feet. MARK MY WORDS!"

Chapter 103

The solution

Spyro picked up the charged Fang from the Core and infused it with the Destiny's Caller's power. It felt great having it in his hand once again, having the thing that could kill the Last Enemy.

Dread walked over to him. "Spyro, I think you should have this." He held out his hand and showed him a book. Spyro recognised it as the one he and Cynder had taken from Malefor after they defeated him in the Core of the World the second time.

"Why do I need this?" Spyro flicked through the pages. It was mainly pictures of Malefor conquering the Dragon Realms.

Dread moved the pages so they were on the last page. "Malefor believed that if someone is claimed by Death and then Death is killed, they are sent back into the world as they originally were. But the process had to take a purple dragon. When I was young, I looked up to Malefor as he was like a father to me. But an entire part of his life wasn't recorded in this book. He tried to kill Death so he could bring back his lost love. He was trying to bring back your mother."

Spyro looked confused. "So Death took my mother?"

"Exactly. Malefor knew he couldn't have raised you but he still cared about you. Unfortunately he failed and Death went into hiding. But where he failed, you can succeed. If a purple dragon is sacrificed, then Malefor will come back and keep the world in balance until another purple dragon comes along."

Spyro frowned. "I don't know. What if he didn't research it properly? It could be filling me with false hopes."

"There's only one way to find out." Dread sighed.

They made their way to the volcano where the shrine stood. Spyro noticed the five gemstones on top. "What are those for?"

"In order to seal you away properly, the spirits of the purple dragons had to become a physical thing." Dread looked at the tall purple gem. "Malefor sealed himself away in this one."

Spyro noticed something in the middle. A staff lay there, either from his fight ages ago or when he rose up. He picked it up and it fused with the Destiny's Caller.

Suddenly another staff Spyro recognised as the Deathstick came shooting through the top of the volcano and joined with the two staffs. The Fang of Death's Bane attached itself to top making a weapon. Spyro held it up to reveal the Destiny's Star.

Spyro put in between his wings where it slotted in perfectly. He could still fly with it and found it seemed to make him feel stronger. He lifted his head to the sky and sent out a Light Beam that erupted into a brilliant display. It was like a message.

 _Spyro has returned._

Chapter 104

Flashwing's return

Spyro spent a few days flying around, testing the sword when a crystal appeared with Starstrike's eyes in it. "Spyro, I have located Flashwing. Hex mentioned she had flown away during the Death of the Skylanders. She is at the Altar of the Skies inside a crystal."

Spyro nodded. He flew towards the Altar and prepared for Death to attack.

Harfinate looked into the crystal at the young dragoness who was sleeping. He felt the smooth surface and punched it.

The surface cracked. The cracks extended into a network of different shapes. The crystal shattered and Flashwing fell to the floor.

"Take her to Death." Harfinate threw her limp body to one of the minions. They were starting to go off to the Underworld but were stopped when Spyro grabbed Flashwing out of their grasp.

Harfinate followed him closely. Spyro placed her on a hillside and turned to meet Harfinate in mid-air.

The Fire Dragon slammed into Spyro as they both went off the edge of the hill. Harfinate slashed at Spyro who twisted and turned between the claws. They landed heavily on the ground and Spyro felt he was winded.

Harfinate got up coughing. Spyro landed on top of him and clawed into his face.

The dragons took swipes at each other for a while until Spyro couldn't take the pain. He was flung off like a ragdoll.

Harfinate lifted his claw, ready to finished Spyro when a crystal shard stuck into his leg. He roared in pain as Flashwing fell onto him and began to tear into him.

"I don't know how you came back to life Harfinate, but you're going back to the void." Flashwing lifted her tail and sent it through his neck.

Harfinate struggled to cling onto the last threads of his life. "Death will claim you all." He soon kneeled and died.

Spyro panted as he smiled. "It's been a while."

Flashwing laughed. She was still the same as she was when Spyro had gone into the Core. "So Starstrike finally decided to release me. How long as it been?"

"300 years." Spyro winced as he flapped his wings. "I'm surprised you managed to get to the Altar without Death catching you."

"I learnt a few tricks from this one God called Eris, God of the Darkness." Flashwing explained.

They made their way back to the Ruins. Spyro felt good at having someone who had been there when he had left the Skylanders. But they would have to depart again soon.

"So that sword is the key to killing Death?" Flashwing looked at the shimmering blade. "Seems heavy."

"Not that heavy but it will do some damage." Spyro settled on the ground. "Flashwing, I need you to stay here. When the others come back-"

"Others?" Flashwing looked confused but excited. "The Skylanders are still alive?"

"No." Spyro frowned. "When I kill Death, their souls will come back to this world and they will all be alive. But I need you to tell them to look where Dread tells them to look." Spyro looked down. "You will find my body there."

"So you're going to die?" Flashwing was horrified.

"If I die, then all the souls will be released, and Death will die." Spyro smiled slightly. "So it is me dying or Death lives."

Flashwing nodded and hugged him. "Good luck."

Spyro flew off into the distance. Flashwing settled down next to the Core of Light and looked at the once beautiful landscape, now a wasteland.

Chapter 105

Finally…the End

The next few days were preparation. Spyro went out testing the Destiny's Star on Death's minions to find it was incredibly well-balanced. The small version of a sword worked well in Spyro's claws even though he had never wielded a weapon of that size.

Spyro went back to the volcano to find it was smoking. He wasn't too alarmed because it was a volcano but he went down to investigate.

Death was there waiting for him. Spyro landed in front and smiled. "So you finally found me. How do you feel to know that I was where you tried to kill me?"

"No, where you cheated me." Death growled as he sharpened his scythe. "The irony is pretty funny though. You were hiding in plain sight."

"Seeming as you have no eyes, I understand." Spyro leapt at him.

Death span his scythe around and Spyro just went under it. The blade clashed with the floor and Spyro used this to kick Death in the back. He went sprawling to the floor and Spyro prepare to send the Destiny's Star into his stomach.

Death leaped up making Spyro fly across the area. The dragon sent a Light Beam at Death which made a large explosion.

Spyro smashed against the wall and was paralyzed. He saw Death coming at him with that blood-stained scythe that had almost claimed his life. Now it looked like it would claim him now. Spyro closed his eyes and was prepared for the afterlife.

A sudden burst of energy came into Spyro's body and he found the Destiny's Star forming a barrier around him. He was confused until he saw several dragon spirits around him. His eyes stopped at one of them. The purple scales with the sapphire eyes…

"Cynder." Spyro smiled.

Death looked around at the spirits. "I claimed you all. I am your master! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO END ME OR-"

"Or what Death?" Starstrike landed in the centre of the Shrine of Hope. "You can't touch anyone who is gone. You are going to be sent into the afterlife, even if I have to die."

Death went to hit Starstrike but was stopped by a beam of Light sent by one of the Dragon Spirits. The purple scales and four wings reminded Spyro of a simpler time.

"The Sorcerer…"

Death screamed as more beams of Light hit him. Spyro got up and held the Destiny's Star in his right paw. He looked around and saw all the Dragon Spirits. Cynder, the Sorcerer, Red, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Nighthawk and Malefor.

Spyro ran at Death and drove the Destiny's Star in his chest. Death began to glow brightly. Souls began to leave his body. Spyro saw different creatures began to fill the area as he began to feel weaker. It took all his might to keep the Star in Death's ribcage.

The cloak began to evaporate into a black mist leaving the skeleton behind. Spyro stared into Death's black sockets. Suddenly, the outside world disappeared and they were in a different realm entirely.

Chapter 106

The End of Spyro

Spyro looked around the new dimension. Death was hovering before him with the remainder of the people that Death had claimed. They were all watching the two warriors.

Death smiled as he regained his cloak. "Are you ready to join these souls?"

Spyro looked around at the confused people. "Yes. To kill you, I have to die. But for now, I'm going to tear you apart."

Death felt a force the strength of an ox smash into him. He and Spyro were sent flying into the crowd of souls. They scrambled out of the way as Spyro sent the Star into Death.

More souls began to leave. Spyro was sent flying off and Death found his cloak was permanently gone. He was weaker, more vulnerable. Spyro was shaking. They were both dying.

Death became afraid for the first time in 300 years. He didn't want to go to the void where he had sent so many people. He fought as hard as he could to get Spyro off of him.

Spyro saw minions being summoned into the area. He slashed at them and Death watched as his empire, his life, crumbled around him.

Spyro looked up at Death. "So it's just you and me. Ready to die?"

"I am the Master of Death, the Grim Reaper, and the Bringer of the End. Do you dare to kill me? I CANNOT DIE TO A MERE MORTAL!"

"Apparently I am not a 'mere mortal'." Spyro prepared to jump at Death.

Spyro pulsated with the Light and turned into his Light form. Light Spyro sprung at Death and knocked him to the ground.

Spyro lifted the Star and slashed Death with it. He felt weaker and weaker with each strike. They kept moving between reality and Death's dimension. Spyro felt so weak he was ready to give up but continued on.

Reality took over the view as Spyro drove the sword into Death's stomach one last time. With all his energy gone, Spyro collapsed onto the floor. Death lay beside him with the Star in his chest.

As his life ended, Spyro thought of all the adventures he had. His first one where he and Sparx had saved Cynder from corruption. When he had stopped Malefor in the place he was now. And then when he had taken on all his enemies with all his allies beside him.

The best thing though was his time with Cynder. He couldn't have been happier the day they got married. When they travelled to the Dragon Realms to find Dread and got to spend some time together without someone being right next to them. It was the best part of his life.

Thinking of this, Spyro finally parted from the world.

Chapter 107

Ending

The Skylanders looked around the Ruins finding their gravestones. Cynder felt her stomach where Death had impaled her and found it was healed. She turned to see Sunburn, Sonic Boom and Hex and she smiled.

Flashwing came over to her. "Spyro said to find Dread and go to the place he mentions."

Cynder frowned and looked at the horizon. She looked around until a black shape appeared out of the volcano. As it came closer, Cynder recognised it as Malefor.

He landed next to the Core of Light and turned to her. "He's dead. Spyro read my book and he sacrificed his life so we can live."

Cynder looked shocked. She looked at another dark shape and saw Dread carrying Spyro's body. He put it down gently and backed away.

The Skylanders formed a circle around their fallen leader. Spyro had died with his eyes closed and looked at peace. Malefor looked at his son, feeling sorry for him.

"What about Death?" Flashwing asked.

Dread produced a bag of ash. "He won't be bothering anyone again. Spyro made sure of that. He also left the Destiny's Star."

Cynder was still looking at Spyro. "We should take him home. To the Dragon Realms where the Dragon Temple was. That's where he began his adventures and I think he would like that."

The other Skylanders murmured in agreement. They carried Spyro to the Dragon Realms.

The residents of the Dragon Temple were still confused. The Dragon Temple had been rebuilt since Spyro had destroyed it when Malefor had corrupted him. It still stood despite the wasteland that now surrounded it. The residents all ran away when Malefor landed but came out when they saw Spyro.

Ignitus meet them. "So the news was right. Spyro has died." Ignitus sighed deeply. "I think we need to call as many people to the funeral as possible. All of us are alive because of him."

The news went out and many people came to the funeral. Spyro was laid in a tomb that was placed at the foot of the steps of the Dragon Temple. It was meant to be for Malefor when he was still on the side of Light but now Spyro lay in there.

Ignitus stood at the top of the steps. "We have all lost a valuable and brave person today. Since the event 300 years ago, those who have survived it have waited for Spyro to rise out of the Core of the World. When he came back, Spyro did not stop fighting for us, even when he found that most of the people he knew was dead. He killed Death and allowed us to escape the place we called a home for 300 years."

Ignitus looked down. Malefor nodded to him and Ignitus allowed him to step forward. "Some of you might call me a monster, and I understand why. But I am Spyro's father. I wish that he was still here with us and I hope that everyone shares that." He stepped away.

Ignitus gestured to Cynder who shook her head. She was still a little sub-conscious about her corruption. Ignitus nodded and stepped forward again.

"Spyro may have left this world, but he will always be a part of it through our hearts. I thank you all for coming here."

Several beams of light went up through the clouds. The tomb glowed brightly and the funeral ended as the words became engraved on it.

 _To the Bearer of the Light, Spyro the Dragon._

Chapter 108

The Bearer of Light

Spyro smiled as he looked into the void. His funeral made him tear up a bit out of happiness. He turned to Eon who was smiling brightly.

"Well Spyro, I must say you have done extremely well during your life." Eon looked down at the funeral. "You stopped the End of the World on multiple occasions, taken on Death himself and sacrificed everything to make sure the souls of the dead were free again. And you're not even that old."

"Well, I am over 300." Spyro turned to the Portal of Power that sat in the centre of the room. An image of the Chronicler appeared. "Death is gone. The souls have been freed. Hopefully everyone can settle down."

"Well done Spyro." The Chronicler grinned at him. "Still, there's the problem of the new Chronicler. A new age has dawned and you were supposed to be the next one. I have outlived my duty, but you should choose the next dragon worthy of the honour."

Spyro looked back at the funeral. "Dread. He may be a soul reincarnated but he has helped me for so long."

"Very well." The Chronicler nodded. "I will join you in the Heavens. I will see you there." He disappeared and Spyro turned to Eon.

"So I guess this is goodbye Master Eon." Spyro nodded to him.

"Until the Skylanders stop coming through the void, I will remain here." Eon said calmly. "I hope you have a great afterlife and hopefully a peaceful one."

Spyro glowed brightly and disappeared. Eon sat down on a stool and waited for any Skylander that would come through to the afterlife.

The Final Chapter

After Spyro's death, life seemed to have a hole for Cynder. She departed from the Skylanders and went on her own adventures but found herself constantly missing Spyro. She died at the age of 143.

Sunburn and Sonic Boom stayed with the Skylanders and acted like mentors for the new Skylanders. Spyro's death was hard but they moved on. Sunburn died at 87 and Sonic Boom died at 78.

Hex also departed from the Ruins. She found herself in the Underworld constantly and became its guardian. She died at 43.

Malefor went back to Hell where he accepted that he couldn't be immortal. He had a surprise one day when he found Spyro's mother and fell in love again. He passed the leadership of Hell to a young purple dragon and died 30 years after Spyro's death.

Ignitus helmed the Dragon Temple for many years, looking after Spyro's tomb. He went to see Dread a few times and found that Dread was great at the job. He died at 164.

Dread became the Chronicler and kept the books of the dragons safe. He gained a lot of knowledge and waited for the new age. He passed away at the age of 2087.

And the Skylanders? Until the Darkness was eradicated forever, they remained defending the Skylands. By the end of time there was only one Skylander from the first team was left: Flashwing.

Flashwing had been awarded for her assistance with Starstrike's power. She could live forever and use the Sunburst Meteor. Flashwing got to see the world play out until the End.

As for Spyro, he waited for his friends to come to the afterlife. When the End came, the original Skylanders were together, even Hex who didn't believe that she could be redeemed.

The End had come and with the Skylanders united, the story of the End of Spyro can conclude.

THE END


End file.
